La Primera Navidad de Hana
by BioSei
Summary: Yoh y Hana convencen a Anna para celebrar la navidad... todo va bien, hasta que Yoh consigue un trabajo para los gastos navideños como... ¡¿Santa Claus! Oo [FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!]


**La PrimeraNavidad de Hana**

"... y nos veremos la otra semana para el especial de navidad de tu programa favorito 'El Capitán Superpoderoso'... y ¡no olviden pedirles a sus padres las nuevas figuras del Capitán para esta navidad"

Se apagó la televisión abruptamente

-Vaya tontería, les lavan el cerebro a los niños sólo para malgastar el dinero de sus padres- dijo una chica con el control en la mano

-¡Mamá! ¡no tenías que apagarla!- ToT

-Claro que sí, tu padre te espera hace 10 minutos para que lo acompañes al supermercado-

-Siii...- el niño de unos 6 años se levantó de mala gana y salió de la sala seguido por su madre -Mamá ¿qué haremos para navidad?.-

-Lo mismo de siempre... nada... sabes perfectamente que pienso de esa fiesta, además no es nuestra costumbre celebrarla-

-¡Pero si es como vivir un cuento de hadas! Santa entra por la chimenea y hace realidad tus deseos- dijo el niño emocionado

-Primero: no tenemos chimenea... Segundo: los deseos de cada uno no deberían ser materiales-

-Pero mamá... Santa Claus es un ser mágico, puede cumplir los deseos más profundos de cada persona, no tienen que ser juguetes o regalos-

-Ese tal Santa es sólo un gordo pervertido... se asoma en las casas para saber que es lo que uno quiere y entra en la noche como un ladrón cualquiera, no deberías tenerle tanta admiración- terminó la chica seriamente, el niño suspiró

-Sólo me gustaría saber como se siente celebrar la navidad-

-Esa sería una estupenda idea- dijo un chico acercándose sonriente

-Yoh, no me desautorices en frente de Hana-

-Vamos Anna, no tiene nada de malo-

-Sabes que pienso de todo esto-

-Pero piensalo por un momento... un árbol iluminado, la casa decorada, regalos por todas partes-

-No-

-¡Pero mira esta carita!- dijo aganchándose detrás de Hana y tomándo sus mejillas -... imagínate esta carita diciendo "Mamiii, ¡feliz navidad!"- Hana intentó poner una cara de pena, que más parecía una mueca. Anna suspiró

-De acuerdo-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaron padre e hijo saltando de alegría

-... PERO los obsequios no deben ser costosos y el día 26 quitan TODOS los adornos, árbol incluido, y dejan la casa impecable-

-A la orden jefa- dijeron ambos de forma militar, Anna se volteó

-Siento que tengo dos hijos en vez de uno-

-Vamos Hana, debemos ir a comprar los adornos-

-Sí- n0n

-Yoh... ven un momento- dijo Anna desde la cocina

-De acuerdo- dijo Yoh y se volteó a Hana -Ve a ponerte tu abrigo-

-Sip- n-n

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Quiero saber... ¿de dónde piensas sacar dinero para todo esto? sabes que la pensión no anda bien-

-Papá me envió dinero extra-

-Con eso no bastará-

-Lo sé... por eso iba a buscar algún trabajo por esta semana-

-No encontrarás trabajo así como así, faltan 5 días para navidad-

-Jijiji, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo sonriendo, pero Anna no estuvo muy convencida. En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar; Yoh fue a contestar

-¿Hola?.-

-Hola Yoh, ya hice lo que me pediste y tuviste suerte-

-¡Qué bien, Manta!.-

-Es un trabajo en el que sólo tendrás que trabajar esta semana y en un centro comercial... la paga no es mucha, pero será suficiente para lo que quieres tú-

-Pero Manta... ¿qué tipo de trabajo es? ¿es de mucho esfuerzo?.-

-Pues no... sólo debes estar sentado todo el día- n.nU

-¡Genial!- gritó Yoh

-Ven a mi casa mañana a las 8-

-¿De la noche?.-

-Claro que no-�.�U

-¿Cómo pretendes que me levante antes de las 8 de la mañana?- :S

-Si quieres el trabajo, deberás hacerlo- u.ú

-Bien, si no hay más remedio... muchas gracias Manta, hasta mañana- Yoh colgó y miró a Anna sonriente

-Ya tengo trabajo-

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?- preguntó Anna algo sorprendida

-Pues... no lo sé- n.nU

-Genial...- u.ú

-¿Verdad?- n0n

* * *

Yoh y Hana caminaban por las calles nevadas, el pequeño miraba a su alrededor maravillado con los adornos navideños y uno que otro hombre disfrazado de Santa

-Es aquí, Hana- dijo Yoh entrando a una tienda con Hana de la mano -Elige todos los adornos que quieras para el árbol navideño-

-¿Tendremos un árbol?- preguntó emocionado

-Sip, Manta lo llevará más tarde a la pensión- n-n

-¡Genial!- n0n exclamó y fue a recorrer la tienda, Yoh sonrió y se dirigió a la vitrina

-¿Qué se lo ofrece?- preguntó la vendedora con una sonrisa

-Deme... una caja de chocolates-

-¿Lo quiere envuelto para navidad?.-

-No, es para el camino- n-n

-De acuerdo...- n.nU dijo la chica reciviendo el dinero, de pronto Hana apareció detrás de Yoh

-¡Mira! ¿te gustan estos adornos?- preguntó con cajas y cajas de adornos navideños

-Si te gustan, los llevaremos... pero creo que uno de cada uno, o tu mamá se podría enojar- dijo Yoh, Hana asintió y le dió las cajas a la vendedora

-¡Qué lindo es tu hermanito! es muy tierno que vengas de compras con él- sonrió

-No es mi hermano- o.o

-¡Papá! ¡compraste chocolates!- preguntó con los ojos brillosos

-¿Pa-pá?- :S

-¡Adiós!... y gracias- dijo Yoh sonriente, llevando las bolsas en una mano y la otra agarrada a Hana

* * *

Más tarde, en la pensión En. Yoh y Manta (más el primero que el segundo) cargaban el pino navideño hacia dentro y lo posaron en una esquina del comedor

-¡Qué grande es!- exclamó Hana

-Sí, y ahora lo decoraremos... ve a traer lo que compramos en la tarde- le dijo Yoh y Hana obedeció -¿Quieres quedarte a ayudarnos, Manta?.-

-Gracias, pero tengo cosas que hacer... por cierto, no olvides que debes estar mañana temprano en mi casa- recordó Manta

-Claro, no lo olvidaré- n.n -Sólo espero no quedarme dormido, jijiji-

-Nos vemos- dijo Manta saliendo de la pensión

* * *

-Mamá, decoraremos el árbol... ven a ayudarnos- dijo el pequeño mirando a su madre sentada viendo televisión

-Permití que celebraran la navidad, pero nunca dije que participaría- dijo comiendo unas galletas sin despegar la vista del televisor

-Por favor...- insistió Hana con cara de perrito hambriento

-No- u.ú

Sólo baja- T.T

-No- �.�

¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor!...- n0n

-¡YA!... está bien, bajaré... pero NO ayudaré- u.ú

* * *

Yoh y Hana casi terminaban de decorar el árbol, sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle

-Vamos Anna, no pongas esa cara... al menos di tu opinión- n-n Anna había estado observando todo el rito de decoración, con los brazos cruzados y cara de aburrimiento

-Es lo más estúpido que he visto-

-Esperaba que dijeras algo agradable- n.nU

-Mamá, admite que quedó lindo- dijo Hana tratando de relajar el ambiente, ella lanzó un suspiro

-Está... aceptable- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Yoh y Hana sonrieron cómplices y se acercaron a Anna, la tomaron de los brazos y la acercaron al árbol... Hana le entregó una estrella

-Ponla en la punta del árbol- n-n

-Dije que no participaría- �

-Sólo la estrella... por favor- le dijo Yoh, Anna miró a ambos y tomó la estrella... intentó alcanzar la punta, pero no pudo. En eso, Yoh la toma de la cintura y la levanta, por lo que pudo poner la estrella en la punta del árbol navideño.

Los tres se alejaron un poco y prendieron las luces, admiraron la belleza del pino iluminado y sonrieron

-Esta será una maravillosa navidad...- dijo Yoh

* * *

-Bhuaaam... que sueño- dijo Yoh tallandose los ojos, miró a su lado, estaba Anna durmiendo profundamente, sonrió y se levantó del futón sin hacer mucho ruido. Se lavó la cara y se vistió, estaba listo para ir a su nuevo trabajo

* * *

-Y... ¿de qué se trata este trabajo, Manta?- dijo Yoh mientras caminaba con su amigo

-Jejeje... pues, ya verás- n.nU entraron al centro comercial y guió a su amigo a una sala que decía en la puerta "sólo personal autorizado"

-Ahh... ya entendí, seré el encargado de limpiar el centro comercial-

-No exactamente- dijo Manta, se acercó a un hombre -Aquí está, él es mi amigo que necesita trabajar por esta semana-

-Mmm... es muy joven y está muy flaco- dijo mirando a Yoh

-...- o.o? miró hacia abajo y tocó su barriga (¡¿qué barriga?!.)

-Y tiene el cabello muy largo- dijo observándolo detenidamente, Yoh se miró el cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda

-Pero algo se podrá hacer ¿no?- dijo Manta tratando de ayudar, en eso se acerca una mujer

-Lo del cabello se puede arreglar- dijo sonriente mostrando unas tijeras

-¡Noo!... mi cabello no por favor- ToT exclamó Yoh, la señora sacó una caja y la abrió con las tijeras

-Estamos atrasados, así que lo contrataremos- dijo el hombre seriamente

-¡Qué bien!- n-n -Yoh tiene gran afinidad con los niños, incluso tiene un hijo... ya verá que lo hará bien-

-¿Eh? no entiendo nada- la señora sacó un traje de color rojo y lo puso sobre Yoh

-Con algo de relleno para la barriga y barba falsa, podremos hacer que se vea como Santa-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- O.O

-De eso se trata el trabajo, deberás ser Santa Claus por el resto de la semana- n.nU aclaró Manta

* * *

Centro comercial, 6.47pm, rincón de Santa, 20 niños haciendo fila

-Jijiji... digo... jojojo ¿qué quieres para esta navidad?.-

-Quiero un auto de carreras, un pony, una bicicleta de 100 mil velocidades, una moto, un televisor de pantalla de plasma, un computador nuevo de color amarillo con peces adentro, un PS2 con cientos de juegos...-

-Espera, espera... todo eso no me cabe en mi trineo- n.nU -¿Acaso no deseas que tus padres te den un abrazo? ¿o tal vez un simple "Feliz Navidad" en vez de todas esas cosas que luego dejarás de lado?.-

-Mmm... ¡NO! también quiero una piscina para usarla en esta época como cancha de patinaje en hielo- n0n

-...- u.uU

-¡Miren hacia acá para la fotografía!- exclamó un señor disfrazado de duende con una cámara en la mano, Yoh y el niño sonrieron, luego del flash unas "asistentes de Santa" bajaron al niño del trineo

¡El siguiente!- gritó el fotógrafo y subieron a una niña de unos 3 años

-Jojojo, hola niñita ¿quieres decirle a Santa que quieres para navidad?- sonrió Yoh, la niña lo miró... hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Este señor feo me está hablando! ¡buaaaaaaaaa!.-

-...- o.oU

* * *

Pensión En, 12.21am.

Yoh entró con cuidado, tanto Anna como Hana deben estar durmiendo, por lo que se quitó las sandalias y entró sin hacer ruido, llegó hasta la cocina para comer y la luz se encendió

-¿Qué horas son estas para llegar?- preguntó Anna molesta

-Hola Annita... ¿te desperté?- n.nU

-Responde- u.ú

-Bien, cierran el centro comercial a las 12 y no me podía venir antes-

-Ni siquiera viniste a comer... Hana te estuvo esperando- dijo con resentimiento

-Lo siento, tampoco me dejaron volver para comer- dijo apenado, Anna se volteó

-Debes calentar la comida, la deje en el congelador- dijo y salió de la cocina

-Gracias...-

* * *

Yoh entró en la habitación de Hana, la que alguna vez fue de él... su primogénito dormía sobre el futón con su jardinera puesta y un papel en la mano, al parecer se había quedado dormido esperando a su padre. Yoh suspiró, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. El niño despertó lentamente y le sonrió a su padre al verlo

-Mira lo que hice... debemos dejarlo bajo el árbol para que Santa lo lea- dijo mostrándole una tarjeta con un dibujo al frente, Yoh sonrió tiernamente, abrazó a su hijo

-Yo la pondré, tú ponte la yukata y métete dentro del futón-

-Sí- asintió y se levantó, Yoh esperó a que estuviera dentró de su futón y se dirigió a la puerta

-Buenas noches, Hana- dijo apagando la luz

* * *

Los siguientes 3 días siguieron parecidos... Yoh se iba en la mañana y llegaba muy tarde. Lo primero que hacía era ver si Hana estaba acostado, pero siempre lo encontraba dormido en cualquier parte esperando la llegada de su padre.

Anna estaba preocupada por ambos, pero Yoh se había metido en esto, y no quería dejar el trabajo ya que le ayudaría con los gastos navideños; y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, respetaba su decisión.

* * *

24 de Diciembre, Centro comercial, 3.51pm, rincón de Santa

-¿Qué haces aquí, Santa? deberías estár en el polo norte empacando los regalos para esta noche- dijo una niña de unos 8 años

-Pues... eso es trabajo de los duendes- n.nU

-Ya veo... y ¿no extraña a su esposa?.-

-¿Ah?- o.o Yoh inmediatamente pensó en Anna

-A la señora Claus... también debe estar muy ocupada-

-Ella me ha ayudado mucho- n.n

-¿Y la quiere?.-

-Más de lo que te imaginas- sonrió Yoh, la niña también sonrió y el fotografo llamó su atención para que miraran a la cámara, luego del flash llamaron al siguiente niño

* * *

-¡Mamá! mira, ¿qué tal eso para regalarle a papá?.-

-Olvídalo, es muy costoso- dijo Anna mirando la etiqueta, ambos estaban en el centro comercial viendo algún regalo a Yoh

-¿Y este?.-

-Mmm... sí, ese le llevaremos- dijo Anna tomándo el objeto, se dirigió a la caja y lo pagó. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron un rato, en ese momento Hana observa un gran trineo en el que estaba sentado nada menos que Santa Claus

-¡Genial! es Santa ¿puedo ir a hablar con él?- preguntó emocionado, Anna asintió de mala gana y vio como el pequeño fue corriendo.

-El siguiente- dijo el fotógrafo -ven tú, el niño rubio- Hana sonrió y con la ayuda de las "ayudantes de santa" subió a las rodillas de este.

-Jojojo... y tú ¿qué deseas para esta navi...? ¡¡HANA!!-O.O

-¡Vaya! eres genial ¿cómo supiste mi nombre?- n0n

-Ehh... sé los nombres de todos y cada uno de los niños, jojojo- n.nU

-¿Sabes? creí que mi mamá no me dejaría venir a verte... ella no cree en tí, dice que sólo eres un ladrón pervertido-

-...- n.nUU

-Pero mi papá dice que eres un ser mágico de buenos sentimientos que cumple los deseos de los niños buenos-

-Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio... jojojo- n0n

-Lo sé, ¡es el mejor papá de todo el mundo!- exclamó Hana, Yoh se enterneció y por poco se sale de su papel de Santa, pero el fotógrafo-duende le hizo una seña diciendo que ya cortara la conversación

-Oh... jojojo, dime Hana ¿qué es lo que quieres para esta navidad?.-

-Mi mayor deseo, es tener un hermanito-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Yoh sonrojado, pero no se notó por la barba blanca que usaba -Ejem... pero ¿no quieres juguetes o algo-

-Tengo muchos juguetes, pero no tengo con quien jugar... ese es el problema, y más ahora que no veo en todo el día a mi papá- dijo con tristeza, Yoh sintió un golpe en el pecho

-Miren a la cámara- ambos sonrieron para la fotografía, Hana bajó del trineo y se despidió de Santa, el duende se acercó a Yoh y le dijo que tenía unos minutos de descanso. Yoh bajó del trineo y se encontró cara a cara con Anna, quien tenía una mirada seria

-... jojojo- n.nU -Así que tú eres la madre de este pequeño, la que no cree en mí- dijo y tomó uno de los muérdagos de adorno y se lo puso en la mano -Este regalo para una bella señorita, jojojo... feliz navidad- dijo y se alejó

-¿Ves, mamá? Santa es alguien muy amable- dijo Hana sonriendo

-Mmm...- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Olvidé darle las gracias!- exclamó Hana -Iré de inmediato- dijo corriendo

-¡Espera, Hana!- dijo Anna, pero fue tarde

* * *

-¡Uff! este traje es muy caluroso, y eso que estamos en invierno- dijo Yoh quitándose el gorro y la barba falsa dentro de una sala que decía "sólo personal autorizado"

-Lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba, Asakura-

-Jijiji, gracias-

-Hoy te podrás ir a las 6, cerramos temprano-

-Muchas gracias, jefe- n-n

-¿Pa... papá?- escuchó una voz, volteó la cabeza temeroso pero ahí estaba: Hana mirandolo con los ojos llorosos, Yoh sintió el pecho apretado, Hana salió de allí dando un portazo

-¡Hana, espera!- gritó Yoh dispuesto a salir

-¡Espera ahí, jovencito!- gritó su jefe -Si sales, cientos de otros niños te verán, y se armará un escándalo-

-Pero... es mi hijo, no puedo dejarlo así-

-Si quieres la paga, tendrás que arreglarlo después- dijo el hombre seriamente, Yoh miró al suelo... todos esos días en que no pudo estar con su familia por un poco de dinero se podían ir por la puerta, literalmente, si seguía a Hana...

-Descuida... deja que llore y se descargue... luego iré a buscarlo, si vas ahora sólo lo empeorarás- dijo Anna entrando a la sala

-Anna... yo... lo siento-

-¿Sientes haber querido pasar la primera navidad de tu hijo como se debería?- dijo reprochando el arrepentimiento de su esposo

-No... el hecho haberlos dejado solos por esta semana, estuvo mal-

-Es cierto, no lo vuelvas a hacer...- dijo ocultando su rostro con su cabello -ahora sólo termina tu trabajo, yo me encargo de Hana- dijo la chica saliendo del lugar. Yoh suspiró

* * *

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, Anna se dirigó al cementerio y vio la colina donde se encontraba la tumba de Amidamaru (quien ya tenía su descanso eterno). Allí estaba, su hijo admirando las estrellas, se acercó y se sentó a su lado

-... tu padre también venía aquí cuando se sentía triste, podía pasar toda la noche mirando las estrellas- Hana agachó la cabeza

-¿Venía?.-

-Así es, ya no viene... la tristeza no le afecta tanto desde que estás aquí. Si tiene algún problema, te observa y se da cuenta que aquel problema no tiene comparación con la gran felicidad de tenerte cerca-

-... papá me mintió- dijo poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas -Dijo que Santa existía, y eso no es cierto-

-¿Y qué? ¿por qué te importa tanto que ese viejo gordo exista?.-

-No lo sé... sólo quería que existiera... me hacía sentir feliz-

-Yo creo... que lo que te hacía feliz, era saber que tú y tu padre estaban muy unidos para llevar a cabo la navidad- dijo Anna al viento, se levantó y miró a Hana -No llegues muy tarde, recuerda que hoy es noche buena- sonrió a su hijo y se marchó

* * *

Yoh dio un suspiro y se atrevio a empujar la perilla de la puerta

-Ya estoy en casa- anunció no muy alto, Anna apareció pronto dándole la bienvenida

-¿Hana volvió?- preguntó, la chica negó con la cabeza

-Hablé con él, y lo deje un momento sólo... le dije que volviera antes de la cena de noche buena, así que debería estar por llegar-

-Eso espero... ¿está muy enfadado?.-

-Más bien descepcionado... dice que le mentiste, y eso le dolió mucho-

-Pero yo no le he mentido-

-... convéncelo tú de eso- Anna se marchó, Yoh pensó por un momento y salió de la pensión

* * *

Hana aún estaba en el cementerio, no se decidía a volver aún. No estaba seguro de poder mirar a su padre a los ojos

-¿Hana?- escuchó tras de él

-Mamá te dijo que vinieras a hablar conmigo ¿no?.-

-No, ella no me dijo nada. Siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy... cuando necesito pensar- cambió rápidamente la frase

-_Está triste... y por mi culpa_- pensó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no quería que su padre lo viera llorar

-Hana, yo... perdóname-

-...-

-Perdóname... pero seguiré diciendo que Santa Claus existe-

-No sigas mintiendo... Santa no existe, es sólo un gordo pervertido-

-Jijiji, eso es lo que dice tu madre- dijo sentándose un poco alejado de su hijo -Siempre he pensado que existe, me agrada pensar que es así... ya que siento un calor especial cuando pienso en eso... no sé si en verdad es él quien entrega los obsequios a los niños, pero estoy seguro que cumple los deseos de quienes creen en él- dijo mirando a las estrellas

-Pero eras tú quien escuchaba los deseos de los niños, no él-

-Es verdad... pero quien sabe, tal vez esa es la forma de saber los deseos de los niños-

-¿Cómo? ¿entra en tu mente?- dijo sonriendo ante la idea

-Jijiji, podría ser-

-Y bien... ya que sabes cual es mi deseo ¿sabes si Santa me lo cumplirá?- Yoh se sonrojó

-Pu-pues no lo sé, Hana- n.nU -Eso se verá con el tiempo- el pequeño sonrió y ambos volvieron a la pensión, justo a tiempo para la cena de noche buena

* * *

-Hana... ¡Hana, despierta!- decía Yoh mientras intentaba despertar a su hijo -¡Ve a ver los regalos que tienes-

-... ¿regalos?- dijo perezoso -Pero si yo no pedí nada-

-Igual tienes regalos... ¡ve a verlos!- Yoh tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo llevó corriendo por las escaleras

-Si quieres correr por las escaleras, hazlo sólo... al menos quedaría viuda, pero con un hijo- dijo Anna observando a ambos

-Jijiji, lo siento... es que estoy emocionado-

-¿Estás seguro que no eres tú el hijo y Hana el padre?- Yoh bajó a Hana, quien se dirigió al árbol, sacó un paquete y fue donde su mamá

-Feliznavidad, mami- dijo sonrojado y le entregó el obsequio, Anna sonrió

-Feliznavidad, Hana- luego fue a buscar otro regalo y se acercó a su padre

-También a tí... feliz navidad, papá-

-Feliz navidad, hijo- dijo Yoh abrazándolo

-Ahora, ve a ver tus regalos-

-Sí- Hanavolvió al árbola ver que paquetes eran de él. Yoh se acercó a Anna

-Feliz navidad- dijo y le dio un beso

-Feliz navidad- le respondió suavemente

-¡Wow! ¡la figura del capitán superpoderoso!.-

-Jijiji, era el último de la tienda... espero que te haya gustado-

-Muchas gracias papá, este era mi deseo material... jijiji- rió Hana y tomó la figura para jugar con ella haciendo que volara y salió de comedor

-Toma... te devuelvo esto- dijo Anna a Yoh

-Esto es... el muérdago que te dí en el centro comercial-

-¿Muérdago, dices? ¿qué tipo de nombre es ese para una simple hoja?- Yoh sonrió y puso sobre la cabeza de Anna el muérdago

-La tradición dice que si una persona pone sobre otra el muérdago, deben besarse con pasión-

-¿"Con pasión"? me da la impresión de que eso lo inventaste- dijo con una pequeñasonrisa divertida

-Quizás... jijiji- Anna se acercó y lo besó tiernamente, se separaron y se sonrieron

-¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero deseo de Hana para esta navidad?.-

-¿Cuál?.-

-Quiere un hermanito para jugar- dijo sonriendo, Anna suspiró y sonrió

-Habrá que cumplir su deseo ¿no?- dijo alejándose de Yoh

-Claro, todo sea por su felicidad... jijiji- rió cómplice y la siguió

* * *

**_FIN_**

les gusto? xD pos hace tiempo ke keria escribir este fic, pero no se... no salio como yo queria... bien, espero ke al menos les haya gustado n-n FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY FELIZ AÑO 2005!!!

VVV  
VV  
V


End file.
